ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Mist Hastings
Mist Hastings was the female District Four Tribute for the First Quarter Quell Pre-Games life Mist was selected for the Games because of crippling mental health issues. She suffered from schizophrenia, which caused hallucinations, phantom voices, and delusions of persecution centering on a former friend, Troy, who died in a fire. She also experienced anorexia and self-harm, all of which contributed to her selection. Mist was violent and aggressive, lashing out at people because she was unable to determine what was real and what was not. Games Description Arena: Bombed-out wasteland Soon after the Bloodbath, Mist attacked and killed Mouse Parentii of District One after mistaking him for her dead friend Troy. Throughout her time in the Arena, she experienced hallucinations of Troy accusing her of murder and telling her she was worthless. She wandered the Arena and was avoided by other Tributes because of her dangerous state. About a week into the Games, Mist was sponsored a flask of gasoline. It was intended by the sponsor for her to burn the Arena down, since she was connected before to the fire that killed Troy. However, in her fragmented mental state, Mist could not discern what the liquid was. There was little natural water in the Arena and Mist was very thirsty, so she drank the gasoline. She was too mentally fragile to tell that the liquid was burning her, and she was fatally poisoned. Placing 13th Career Resurrection Games Mist's eligibility was controversial for the Career and Non-Career Games. She neither trained nor volunteered, but she was from a Career District and was willing to kill. It was decided that she would be placed in the Career Games. During her second period in the Capitol, she was given antipsychotic medication by a more sympathetic team of medics. The advanced Capitol medication sent her schizophrenia into remission and for the first time, she saw the world clearly. She was amazed at all she'd missed and how lovely the world could really be, as well as troubled by the guilt of what she'd done. In the Arena, Mist ran from the Bloodbath, since she was among people far more trained than she. She hid in one of the houses on the edge of the Arena, where she remained until Venus found and killed her. Placing 44th Personality For much of her life, Mist's personality was buried underneath severe mental illness. She was perpetually angry and tormented by horrific hallucinations and compulsions to harm herself, acting out the guilt she felt for her part in Troy's death. She could barely speak coherently and was always unkempt and disheveled. After treatment, an entirely new Mist emerged. She seemed far younger than her age and was fascinated by seemingly little things, since she had never been able to experience them properly before. She was often unsure of things, since her senses had been wrong for so long. She knew she had little chance in an Arena of Careers, but she longed for a chance to live a normal life and make things right. Trivia *Mist is unsure whether she has killed people and how many. She has clear memories of mutilating animals and believes she is responsible for Troy's death.